


Ad Infinitum

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: You aren't used to asking for what you want, but Barba plans to change that.Chapter 1: Female readerChapter 2: Male reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilverbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/gifts).



> Request from Tumblr :)

“Come on,” Barba urged. His hand came to rest under your jaw, tipping your chin up to meet his gaze. “Just tell me what you want.”

You blushed and did your best to avoid making eye contact. The thought of having to articulate your needs was at once arousing and humiliating, and you squirmed a bit on the bed. “I want _you_ , Rafael.”

He cocked his head to the side, looking you over from where he stood next to the bed, and a rush of anticipation flooded your stomach. The gesture was almost playful, but his eyes had gone dark, and you realized that you were going to be doing things his way tonight.

“I want to touch you.” You reached for him, stretching across the bed and grabbing both of his sturdy thighs to pull him towards you. He obliged, moving to the edge of the mattress, and you licked your lips as you found yourself face to face with his barely concealed erection. “ _Here_.”

You were still avoiding eye contact, but you could _feel_ his smirk as you propped yourself up on a forearm and laid a hand over his towel where it was tented across his hard cock, and your blush deepened. _Dirty talk had always been a hang-up for you— it was just so embarrassing to say those things out loud. It didn't help that it seemed to be second nature to Barba, who took immense pleasure in making you blush with a few choice words murmured in your ear while you were standing on the subway platform or texted to you during his lunch break._

“Well,” he grinned, clasping his hands over his head and stretching, deliberately letting his towel slip a few inches. “Don't let me stop you.”

You fumbled with it for what felt like ages, finally finding where the end was tucked in and pulling, letting the terrycloth drop to the floor. His size never failed to impress you even though you'd been dating for months now, and you licked your lips as you eyed the hard outline of his erection as it caught briefly in the towel and then sprang free. He twitched under your fingertips as you traced his length and you dared a glance up at him, then immediately averted your eyes again when he winked down at you. _Smug asshole._

He was a warm, familiar weight in your palm as you closed a hand around him and gave him a few good strokes. You couldn't help but admire the cock in your hand, not even six inches from your face— he was thick, veiny, _hard_ ; a single bead of fluid welling up in his glistening slit, then spilling over as you tightened your fist around his crown.

You switched hands to lick his precome from your skin, burying two fingers unnecessarily deep in your mouth and flicking your gaze back up to meet his. He throbbed in your grip but that was the only reaction you got, and you narrowed your eyes at him, giving him a few rough tugs. He smirked right back at you. _So this was a challenge, then_. _You considered spitting in your palm, jerking him with a slick fist until he was begging; considered slipping a hand between his legs and fingering him; considered rolling on to your hands and knees and letting him have your ass_. A second bead of precome sprang to the tip of his cock while you deliberated, and you leaned in for another taste.

“Ah, ah,” Barba stopped you with a hand on your chin. “Did you ask for that?”

 _His level of self control was infuriating sometimes._ Every other man you'd been with would be _grateful_ to be in your mouth, would even bend over backwards for you in order to get there, but Barba knew he had the upper hand. He knew he had what you wanted, and you were going to get it his way or not at all.

“Can I please... can I suck you off?”

He actually had the audacity to _tsk_ at you. “So crude,” he chided, visibly pleased with your choice of words but unwilling to admit it.

You gave him the most piercing scowl you could manage, your face bright red in embarrassment and only serving to drain most of the venom from your glare.

“Alright,” he laughed and gave your cheek a pat. “I suppose you _did_ ask.”

You buried your face in his hip more to hide your humiliation than anything else and made short work of licking his head clean, sucking gently at his slit to get every last drop. You could tell how aroused he was— his breaths beginning to come shorter and heavier, his cock twitching under your tongue, the way he couldn't help but spread his legs and push his hips towards you, presenting himself even as you opened your mouth to take him— and you ground your hips into the bed to alleviate some of that warm pressure that had started to build in your stomach.

He was warm in your mouth, the head of his erection easily slipping past your lips as you ran the tip of your tongue over the tight V just below his crown, and he tasted like _Rafael_. _Like_ _home_. Clean, sweet, smooth skin, fresh out of the shower; the barest hint of his familiar vanilla bodywash almost completely overpowered by the saltiness of precome on the back of your tongue. You moaned around him, feeling him throb as you took him deeper.

There was something comforting about having his cock in your mouth like this; having your forehead pressed against his belly, able to feel his low moans as his body responded to the stimulation, almost as if he were purring. His head hit the back of your throat and you stilled, holding him there. You swallowed several times, getting a bit lost in the feeling of your muscles contracting around his crown, just _barely_ on the edge of choking— another half an inch and you would be, but you were enjoying yourself too much to get that worked up so quickly.

“How does it taste?”

You hummed a noncommittal answer around the cock in your mouth and swallowed again.

“ _How does it taste?_ ” Barba pulled his erection from your mouth with an obscene sound, tightening a fist in your hair to keep you from following as he took a half step back.

“Good...” you muttered, your eyes glued to the floor between his feet as a blush started to creep back up your neck.

“What was that?”

“ _Good_.” He was enjoying himself too much, and your stomach tightened in anticipation of what was coming. “You taste good, Counselor.”

“Mmm?” He gripped your shoulders and pulled you upright, then gently pushed you onto your back, flipping you for his convenience. “So good that you're soaking wet for me?”

You didn't answer. You didn't have to. His hands were already halfway up your thighs, and you instinctively spread your legs for him as he neared your pussy.

A single brush of his fingertips over your slick lips and his face was already splitting into that infuriatingly cocky grin. “ _Thought so_.”

You buried your burning face in your hands as he sucked his fingers clean. _It was so dirty the way he did that; the way he had absolutely no shame. The way he could look you in the eye no matter what; while he licked your lack of restraint from his skin, while he fucked you slow and deep with his tongue, while he came— cock throbbing, legs shaking and gasping for breath— deep inside of you._

His hand settled in the crease of your thigh, thumb rubbing slow, easy circles into those tight tendons, and you whimpered, squirming in an effort to get him to touch you where you needed it. He moved with you, though, keeping his hand at a carefully calculated, teasing distance, and you cursed in frustration. “ _Please_...”

“Use your words,” he urged. He brought his free hand to hover just over your clit, inches from where you were dying to be touched, and waited patiently.

“ _Fuck_.” You bucked off the bed towards his hand, but he moved with you again, and you fell back into the sheets with a whimper. You had no choice. “Please touch me, Counselor.”

“There you go,” Barba praised, his hand finally coming down to meet your heated skin. “Was that so hard?”

You nearly choked on a retort as he dragged his index finger down over your clit and slipped between your lips, your pussy so wet that he easily slid in to the third knuckle without a hint of resistance. It wasn't enough, not even close, and you felt your walls spasm around him, trying to pull him deeper.

He clearly felt it too, and he grinned. He pushed your legs apart and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between as he braced himself over you with his free arm. “You _really_ like sucking my cock, don't you?”

Ashamed, you nodded, unable to deny how your body had reacted to having him in your mouth. He withdrew his finger and you opened your mouth to protest, but all that came out was a low moan as he sank back in; two fingers this time.

“ _Oh..._ ” You rolled your hips against his hand and he pushed all the way in, spreading his fingers inside of you.

“Look at you,” he murmured, giving you a gentle thrust. “You take me so well.”

“ _Rafael_...” You let your head fall back against the pillows as he gave you another careful, deep thrust, and you tightened around him again. His hum of approval barely registered as he scissored his fingers apart again and sent your hips flying off the bed, your back arching as your body tried to shy away from the stretch and pull him deeper at the same time.

“Do you know how hot you look right now?” Barba ran a hand over your belly, goosebumps breaking out in his wake. Without any warning he quickly twisted his hand around, fingers shifting inside of you, and pressed his palm to your clit, grinding the heel of his hand against you as he curled his fingertips upwards.

“ _Fuck, Rafael_ — _more_ ,” you gasped, your back arching as he palmed roughly at your clit. “I want you inside me.”

“Am I not?” Barba eased a third finger in alongside the first two and let out a low chuckle as you reflexively tightened around him with a loud moan. “Is that better?” He carelessly pushed all three fingertips up towards your belly, and you nearly sobbed as your toes curled in pleasure.

“ _You know what I mean_.”

“Do I?”

You let out an anguished groan, and Barba took the opportunity to drag a thumb over your asshole, sending your hips bucking off the bed. You moaned, and he did it again, harder. “ _Please_ , Rafael.”

“‘Please, Rafael’ what?”

“ _Please give me your cock_ ,” you nearly shouted, rendered breathless as he curled his fingers and hit that spot that made you see stars again. “ _Please_ , Counselor.”

He withdrew his hand almost entirely and shifted his weight, and for a second you thought you'd managed to convince him, but he grabbed your hip a moment later, pressing you into the bed. You squirmed in vain under him, effectively pinned by his weight, unable to do anything but watch as he examined your entrance then shoved those three fingers back in.

You were helpless to his rare displays of dominance; you both knew it. He tried not to use it to his advantage _too_ often, but sometimes it was absolutely impossible to resist.

“Come for me.”

You shook your head weakly, but you were already close, and you could feel yourself trembling in his grip as he slowly curled his fingers upwards again. “ _Fuck—_ ,” you whimpered as he drove his fingertips into your sweet spot _hard_ ; once, then again, and you shuddered as you came with a string of curses.

You gasped for breath, shaking from your orgasm as Barba grabbed your thighs, pulled you to the edge of the bed, and lined himself up in one fluid motion. He spread your legs apart easily, your muscles still weak, trembling, unable to resist, and his cock was already inside you by the time you raised your head far enough off the pillow to see what he was doing. _He really did intend to fuck you like this while you were still coming down, still painfully sensitive._ You gripped his forearm, twitching around him, whimpering as he slid all the way in.

“ _My turn_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on,” Barba urged. His hand came to rest under your jaw, tipping your chin up to meet his gaze. “Just tell me what you want.”

You blushed and did your best to avoid making eye contact. The thought of having to articulate your needs was at once arousing and humiliating, and you squirmed a bit on the bed. “I want _you_ , Rafael.”

He cocked his head to the side, looking you over from where he stood next to the bed, and a rush of anticipation flooded your stomach. The gesture was almost playful, but his eyes had gone dark, and you realized that you were going to be doing things his way tonight.

“I want to touch you.” You reached for him, stretching across the bed and grabbing both of his sturdy thighs to pull him towards you. He obliged, moving to the edge of the mattress, and you licked your lips as you found yourself face to face with his barely concealed erection. “ _Here_.”

You were still avoiding eye contact, but you could _feel_ his smirk as you propped yourself up on a forearm and laid a hand over his towel where it was tented across his hard cock, and your blush deepened. _Dirty talk had always been a hang-up for you— it was just so embarrassing to say those things out loud. It didn't help that it seemed to be second nature to Barba, who took immense pleasure in making you blush with a few choice words murmured in your ear while you were standing on the subway platform or texted to you during his lunch break._

“Well,” he grinned, clasping his hands over his head and stretching, deliberately letting his towel slip a few inches. “Don't let me stop you.”

You fumbled with it for what felt like ages, finally finding where the end was tucked in and pulling, letting the terrycloth drop to the floor. His size never failed to impress you even though you'd been dating for months now, and you licked your lips as you eyed the hard outline of his erection as it caught briefly in the towel and then sprang free. He twitched under your fingertips as you traced his length and you dared a glance up at him, then immediately averted your eyes again when he winked down at you. _Smug asshole._

He was a warm, familiar weight in your palm as you closed a hand around him and gave him a few good strokes. You couldn't help but admire the cock in your hand, not even six inches from your face— he was thick, veiny, _hard_ ; a single bead of fluid welling up in his glistening slit, then spilling over as you tightened your fist around his crown.

You switched hands to lick his precome from your skin, burying two fingers unnecessarily deep in your mouth and flicking your gaze back up to meet his. He throbbed in your grip but that was the only reaction you got, and you narrowed your eyes at him, giving him a few rough tugs. He smirked right back at you. _So this was a challenge, then_. _You considered spitting in your palm, jerking him with a slick fist until he was begging; considered slipping a hand between his legs and fingering him; considered rolling on to your hands and knees and letting him have your ass_. A second bead of precome sprang to the tip of his cock while you deliberated, and you leaned in for another taste.

“Ah, ah,” Barba stopped you with a hand on your chin. “Did you ask for that?”

 _His level of self control was infuriating sometimes._ Every other man you'd been with would be _grateful_ to be in your mouth, would even bend over backwards for you in order to get there, but Barba knew he had the upper hand. He knew he had what you wanted, and you were going to get it his way or not at all.

“Can I please... can I suck you off?”

He actually had the audacity to _tsk_ at you. “So crude,” he chided, visibly pleased with your choice of words but unwilling to admit it.

You gave him the most piercing scowl you could manage, your face bright red in embarrassment and only serving to drain most of the venom from your glare.

“Alright,” he laughed and gave your cheek a pat. “I suppose you _did_ ask.”

You buried your face in his hip more to hide your humiliation than anything else and made short work of licking his head clean, sucking gently at his slit to get every last drop. You could tell how aroused he was— his breaths beginning to come shorter and heavier, his cock twitching under your tongue, the way he couldn't help but spread his legs and push his hips towards you, presenting himself even as you opened your mouth to take him— and you ground your hips into the bed to alleviate some of that warm pressure that had started to build in your stomach.

He was warm in your mouth, the head of his erection easily slipping past your lips as you ran the tip of your tongue over the tight V just below his crown, and he tasted like _Rafael_. _Like_ _home_. Clean, sweet, smooth skin, fresh out of the shower; the barest hint of his familiar vanilla bodywash almost completely overpowered by the saltiness of precome on the back of your tongue. You moaned around him, feeling him throb as you took him deeper.

There was something comforting about having his cock in your mouth like this; having your forehead pressed against his belly, able to feel his low moans as his body responded to the stimulation, almost as if he were purring. His head hit the back of your throat and you stilled, holding him there. You swallowed several times, getting a bit lost in the feeling of your muscles contracting around his crown, just _barely_ on the edge of choking— another half an inch and you would be, but you were enjoying yourself too much to get that worked up so quickly.

“How does it taste?”

You hummed a noncommittal answer around the cock in your mouth and swallowed again.

“ _How does it taste?_ ” Barba pulled his erection from your mouth with an obscene sound, tightening a fist in your hair to keep you from following as he took a half step back.

“Good...” you muttered, your eyes glued to the floor between his feet as a blush started to creep back up your neck.

“What was that?”

“ _Good_.” He was enjoying himself too much, and your stomach tightened in anticipation of what was coming. “You taste good, Counselor.”

“Mmm?” He gripped your shoulders and pulled you upright, then gently pushed you onto your back, flipping you for his convenience. “So good that you're already leaking for me?”

You didn't answer. You didn't have to. His hands were already halfway up your thighs, and you instinctively spread your legs for him as he neared your balls.

A single brush of his fingertips over your slick head and his face was already splitting into that infuriatingly cocky grin. “ _Thought so_.”

You buried your burning face in your hands as he sucked his fingers clean. _It was so dirty the way he did that; the way he had absolutely no shame. The way he could look you in the eye no matter what; while he licked your lack of restraint from his skin, while he fucked you slow and deep with his tongue, while he came— cock throbbing, legs shaking and gasping for breath— deep inside of you._

His hand settled in the crease of your thigh, thumb rubbing slow, easy circles into those tight tendons, and you whimpered, squirming in an effort to get him to touch you where you needed it. He moved with you, though, keeping his hand at a carefully calculated, teasing distance, and you cursed in frustration. “ _Please_...”

“Use your words,” he urged. He brought his free hand to hover just over your cock, inches from where you were dying to be touched, and waited patiently.

“ _Fuck_.” You bucked off the bed towards his hand, but he moved with you again, and you fell back into the sheets with a whimper. You had no choice. “Please touch me, Counselor.”

“There you go,” Barba praised, his hand finally coming down to meet your heated skin. “Was that so hard?”

You nearly choked on a retort as he wet one index finger, tracing over your balls and down to your hole, pushing his way in to the third knuckle with barely a hint of resistance. It wasn't enough, not even close, and you felt your walls spasm around him, trying to pull him deeper.

He clearly felt it too, and he grinned. He pushed your legs apart and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between as he braced himself over you with his free arm. “You _really_ like sucking my cock, don't you?”

Ashamed, you nodded, unable to deny how your body had reacted to having him in your mouth. He withdrew his finger and you opened your mouth to protest, but all that came out was a low moan as he sank back in; two fingers this time.

“ _Oh..._ ” You rolled your hips against his hand and he pushed all the way in, spreading his fingers inside of you.

“Look at you,” he murmured, giving you a gentle thrust. “You take me so well.”

“ _Rafael_...” You let your head fall back against the pillows as he gave you another careful, deep thrust, and you tightened around him again. His hum of approval barely registered as he scissored his fingers apart again and sent your hips flying off the bed, your back arching as your body tried to shy away from the stretch and pull him deeper at the same time.

“Do you know how hot you look right now?” Barba ran a hand over your belly, goosebumps breaking out in his wake. Without any warning he quickly twisted his hand around, fingers shifting inside of you, and pressed his palm to your perineum, grinding the heel of his hand against you as he curled his fingertips upwards.

“ _Fuck, Rafael_ — _more_ ,” you gasped, your back arching as he palmed roughly at the sensitive tissue between your thighs. “I want you inside me.”

“Am I not?” Barba spat on a third finger and eased it in alongside the first two, letting out a low chuckle as you reflexively tightened around him with a loud moan. “Is that better?” He carelessly pushed all three fingertips up towards your belly, and you nearly sobbed as your toes curled in pleasure.

“ _You know what I mean_.”

“Do I?”

You let out an anguished groan, and Barba took the opportunity to drag a thumb over your balls, sending your hips bucking off the bed. You moaned, and he did it again, harder. “ _Please_ , Rafael.”

“‘Please, Rafael’ what?”

“ _Please give me your cock_ ,” you nearly shouted, rendered breathless as he curled his fingers and hit that spot that made you see stars again. “ _Please_ , Counselor.”

He withdrew his hand almost entirely and shifted his weight, and for a second you thought you'd managed to convince him, but he grabbed your hip a moment later, pressing you into the bed. You squirmed in vain under him, effectively pinned by his weight, unable to do anything but watch as he examined your entrance then shoved those three fingers back in.

You were helpless to his rare displays of dominance; you both knew it. He tried not to use it to his advantage _too_ often, but sometimes it was absolutely impossible to resist.

“Come for me.”

You shook your head weakly, but you were already close, and you could feel yourself trembling in his grip as he slowly curled his fingers upwards again. “ _Fuck—_ ,” you whimpered as he drove his fingertips into your sweet spot _hard_ ; once, then again, and you shuddered as you came with a string of curses.

You gasped for breath, shaking from your orgasm as Barba grabbed your thighs, pulled you to the edge of the bed, and lined himself up in one fluid motion. He spread your legs apart easily, your muscles still weak, trembling, unable to resist, and his cock was already inside you by the time you raised your head far enough off the pillow to see what he was doing. _He really did intend to fuck you like this while you were still coming down, still painfully sensitive._ You gripped his forearm, twitching around him, whimpering as he slid all the way in.

“ _My turn_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
